


One, Two, Three, Fuck Math

by Leniiva



Series: Fluff [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Channeling all my hate for math in Catra, F/F, Fluff, Math, Mathematics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniiva/pseuds/Leniiva
Summary: Catra would rather burn her STAT’s homework than actually work on it.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812364
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	One, Two, Three, Fuck Math

The cat-clock that Catra’s girlfriend gave her for her birthday ticked annoyingly in the corner of her bedroom, adding to the stress Catra had felt since leaving Bright Moon’s campus.

Honestly, she was fighting with every fiber of her being the urge to throw her two- _fucking_ -pound textbook at the ticking little shit. The only thing stopping her was knowing Adora would give her that stupidly cute pouty face she knew Catra could not resist. 

Catra grumbled underneath her breath, fighting the growing urge to grab her lighter and just set her fucking notebook on fire. Why oh _why_ had she signed up for stats? Catra knew herself, she would have rather drank that rancid milk her sparkling sister forgot to throw out. Instead, here she was, trying to learn something that really should have been renamed to mental torture!

Catra glanced down at her paper and hissed loudly; the paper she was working on was almost filled up with numerous crossed out equations, and gray smudges. Anger boiled inside her as she scratched out yet another equation from the now mostly illegible paper.

She ran her fingers through her short hair, staring longingly at her bedroom door, almost hoping that at least Glimmer or Scorpia would drop in to check on her. Catra didn’t expect her girlfriend to visit though, the blond girl was out sick with a strong case of strep throat, and could barely talk without hacking up a lung.

Maybe, if she was lucky, Entrapta would suddenly burst through the ceiling. It wouldn’t be the first time and it wouldn’t be the last time Entrapta would use Catra’s apartment as a workshop. And she could force the college senior to explain what the fuck standard deviation even meant

Catra stared at her paper, her mismatched eyes slowly twitching as the numbers and graphs looked even more irritatingly confusing. She could have just signed up for fucking AP Etheria History or Eternia two. Or hell, she would have rather joined Adora and taken fucking theater! 

But no! She just had to sign up for a fucking class that she knew she would fucking hate! And what for? To make her already perfect transcript look even better?

Catra growled and threw her pencil at the wall, the blasted thing snapped in half the moment it slammed against the gray painted wall. “THIS IS FUCKING TORTURE!” Catra howled to the ceiling fingers digging painfully in the puffs of her hair. Suddenly, something soft brushed against her legs, snapping Catra out of her ranting.

Slowly, she let her fingers relax as she stared at the almost soothingly familiar maroon fur of her cat, Melog. 

Melog’s chest rumbled as they rubbed their head against her leg, sapphire blue eyes stared expectantly at her. 

“Hey, Melog,” Catra said, brushing a soft hand against the tufts of blue fur that encircled their neck. Melog was her emotional support service animal, something that her younger sister Glimmer help get for her birthday. That was two years ago and they had been together ever since. 

Stupidly stubborn is what she would describe her cat. The maroon cat was always there for her, even through the days where Catra would have honestly preferred if the cat had just left her alone to spiral. 

They purred loudly, jumping up to lounge on top of her stats homework. “Hey, get off!” She exclaimed, batting Melog’s chubby side to no avail. The cat just lazily pawing against Catra’s extended hand, meowing as they stared at her with an unblinking and rather unamused expression.

“I’m doing homework, Melog!” But the cat just meowed even more loudly over her, effectively drowning her complaint. 

Catra hissed, “What do you want?” She seethed. Melog, apparently taking her anger as an invitation, jumped off her homework. Loose paper scattered as the large cat flung their body against her chest, effectively knocking Catra down. She groaned as her bed suddenly dipped underneath their collective weight.

“Fuck you cat!” Catra exclaimed as she tried to sit up, only for Melog to start kneading their body into her shirt. “No, don’t you fucking dare!”

Melog, always the fearless one between the two of them, simply ignored their owner’s demand and promptly fell asleep. 

“But my homework! It’s due Friday, Melog!” Catra loudly complained against the noisy and exaggerated snores that erupted from her dumb cat’s mouth. Melog was relentless, just like their owner. 

Catra huffed and craned her hands underneath Melog’s warm body. “Fuck you cat.” She swore and snuggled the snoring cat close to her chest. She closed her eyes and soon sleep overtook her as well. 

That’s how Glimmer found them, Melog curled on Catra’s chest. Softly snoring as Catra’s stats homework was scattered around the pair. Glimmer rolled her eyes before she quietly closed the door, letting them sleep.


End file.
